Liu Tian Ding
}} , or alternatively referred as is the younger twin of ZhiMing, he was raised as the adoptive son of Ah Yi. He earned the admiration of RuiYan during his younger days. During his impersonation as ZhiMing, TianDing secured the chairman position of WorldGroup for his twin. Eventually, he accepted his heritage and renewed YanXi's faith towards love. Once gaining approval, TianDing subsequently married her and fathered their first son. Surviving from his apparent death at the hands of his archenemy HongJie, TianDing was reintroduced in episode 187 after returning from overseas. Personality Compared with his twin brother ZhiMing, TianDing is a dynamic individual and since his younger days, TianDing enlightens the mood of others with his eccentric demeanor. Despite his playful attitude, TianDing has a remarkable perception through quick analyzation and giving him an advantage to easily outsmart unscrupulous ones like ZhengHao and HongJie while meddling with their schemes for his own benefits. While residing overseas, TianDing gains popularity among females who grew envious of him and forcing him to avoid interactions from any of his fans during his return towards Taiwan. Inheriting the faithful belief from AhYi, TianDing has lived up to the moral of being the godson of "God" and prioritizes with repaying the gratitude to his adoptive parents from raising him. As a result, TianDing remained extremely filial for his adoptive father AhYi and causing him to become reluctant in accepting his real heritage for the purpose of protecting him from unnecessary harm; especially the mockery comments from MingZhu. This also applied towards his viewpoint on the aspect of love, shown when TianDing was passionate towards his relationship with YanXi, only admiring her positive qualities despite her actions as an antagonist and becoming determined to restore her confidence in life, who was deeply scarred after the marriage with ZhengHao and giving her happiness as her husband, much like ZhiMing and JiaYun. Relations *Father: Lin Qing Long *Mother: Zhang Hui Xin *Step-mother: Yao Ming Zhu *Elder Twin Brother: Lin Zhi Ming *Sister-in-law: Wu Jia Yun *Younger Half Brother: Lin Zhi Wen *Younger Half Sister: Lin Shan Shan *Adoptive Father: Liu Ah Yi *Adoptive Mother: Unnamed *Father-in-law: Wang Shi Chang *Mother-in-law: Ma Shu Fen *Child with YanXi *Ceng Kai Xin (younger half sister) *Brother-in-law: Jin Yong Jian *Step-cousin: Zhan Wei Kai Friends *Li Bao Na *Wu Jia Wen *Lin Xiao Ke *Cai Chong Ren *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Fang Zi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Yong Qi *Shen Xiu Chun *Wu Jia Xuan *Wu Jia Xiu *Wu Jia Long Enemies *Jiang Hong Jie (K Dong) *Cai Yun Ru *Xu Ming Qiang *Ye Li Mei *Zhang Zheng Hao *Ni Xiao Xin *Zhao Tian Yu *Ceng Huan Huan Formerly *Ren Yu Tang History Having studied onboard in America for over 20 years, TianDing returned back to Taiwan in episode 129. Following the reunion with AhYi, TianDing was introduced to AhMei and ZhiMing, where his biological grandmother and elder twin brother were flabbergasted with his return. Seeing how ZhiMing was clinging on his life for survival, TianDing agreed to disguise as him and succeeded with protecting the main protagonist from the abduction attempts by YunRu. On behalf of ZhiMing, TianDing earned the support from RuiYan and FangZi to become WorldGroup's chairman and after backing up JiaWen with rescuing ZhiMing from ZhengHao, who was wanted by the authorities and finally revealed his identity to JiaWen. He personally gave YanXi encouragement, who lost her eyesight and misunderstood her for attempting to claim her life. Despite greatly upsetting HuiXin previously, TianDing reunited with his biological family and resented MingZhu's hateful comments towards AhYi. He manipulated with HongJie and becoming his archenemy for the chairman position after causing him to lose support from the legislative MingQiang and saving YanXi after both of them were abducted by HongJie. With his similar appearance as ZhiMing, YanXi, now recovered her vision, outright rejected confessed feelings from TianDing and convinced her to accept his marriage proposal, while proving to ShiChang and LinFamily his stand and finally married YanXi, while saving JiaWen's son from YunRu. During the failed negotiations with HongJie, TianDing was fatally wounded after protecting JiaYun from the aftermath assault and was proclaimed "dead", which devastated his loved ones and only ZhiMing knew that TianDing was still alive, who decides to venture overseas to fully nurse himself back health and brought TianDing with him for medical treatments. (episode 129-154) ---- Without the knowledge of YanXi, TianDing returned in episode 187 from USA and after giving respects to his deceased adoptive mother, TianDing saved his wife from getting "defenestrated" at the hands of JiaWen, who earned back the trust from HongJie to coverup ZhiMing in his plans. Under the behalf of ZhiMing, TianDing present during the negotiation with HongJie, while his elder twin succeeded with saving the life of JiaYun and YanXi from the captive of LiMei and after the reunion with his family, he condemns HongJie for endangering his wife and their child during the marriage between JiaWen and HongJie. After returning from honeymoon, TianDing seems neutral regarding WorldGroup's alliance with TianYu and confronted MingZhu who almost caused YanXi to face a miscarriage. TianDing was initially infuriated with ZhiMing after his failure of rescuing YanXi in an accident, but afterward, he faked his betrayal of his biological family to seek payback against HongJie and LiMei for the sake of his wife, where TianDing rejoiced after YanXi had awakened from her coma while repairing his strained relationship with ZhiWen. At the same time, ZhiMing was rescued by JiaYun thanks to indirect interference from HuanHuan. (episode 187-209) ---- TianDing returned in episode 217 while enlightening a depressed ZhiWen after the latter called off his wedding with YunRu. TianDing was assaulted by XiaoChou. He motivated YanXi over her relationship with the Lins after expressing her intentions to support TianYu to become the General Director. Later, he bailed out ZhiMing from the attempted murder of ShiMing before seeking out the alliance of YuTang and ZhengHao, where both of them were accomplices of K-Dong and allowed ZhiMing to remove the hypnotize effects of JiaYun. (episode 217, 226-239) ---- Having the declining health of RuiYan to be properly diagnosed, TianDing supported the siblings of ZhouFamily in condemning the female infilitrators, temporarily foiling their attempts in claiming the assets of RuiYan. Later after bailing himself out from the hands of HongJie, TianDing rejoiced upon hearing the news regarding the safety of his wife and newly-birth son. (episode 257-262) Trivia *As the younger twin of ZhiMing, TianDing's birthdate is confirmed as 2/5/1972, putting his age as 45 years old in episode 141. At the same time, TianDing is 31 years old according to official sources for ZhiMing, meaning he is born in 1988. He celebrated his 32nd birthday in episode 234. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Twins Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Liu Family Category:Lin Family Category:Affluent Sons Category:Perceptionists